


Until the last petal falls

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Karliene, Multi, Song - Freeform, winter rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Until the last petal falls

Standing at the side entrance of the garden Thranduil watched as the snow fell changing the landscape from green to white in a matter of hours, watching the moon rise over the horizon it made the snow glisten like millions of diamonds, placing down his wine cup down Thranduil wrapped his cloak around himself as he picked up the item he needed to deliver and took the first steps in the winter snow. 

**_"While other blooms are still just buds, I am reaching for the sun, You want me like a Winter rose, a bloom you've never known"_ **

Walking through the forest the cold bitter air circled Thranduil like a hunter circling its prey, but it was useless for elves didn’t feel the cold. 

**_"You love me like a Winter rose, precious and unusual, Blood red petals, kiss the snow, resilient to cold"_ **

Smiling to himself at the bouquet of roses, he remembered the story you told him about a boy and girl throwing bread crumbs down to mark a path back.

No sound came from the forest as the king walked silently forward plucking one of the roses out he pulled the petals off the stem, dropping them on the ground as he walked leaving the only trace that someone had been there. 

**_"And when my petals fade their red, will you pluck my weeping head? Or will you love me till the end? Your only Winter rose"_ **

Stopping Thranduil looked down at his hand and saw only one remaining rose there, turning around he saw the trail of petals on the forest floor, turning back forward Thranduil lifted the lonely roses to his nose and smiled at the scent of fabric, this rose was a fake and he knew it would be your favourite. 

**_"You love me like a Winter rose, precious and unusual, Blood red petals, kiss the snow, resilient to cold"_ **

Lowering the rose and his eyes his smile slowly disappeared as he bent down wiping the freshly fallen snow off the top and front of your gravestone, placing the rose in front of it, Thranduil kissed his fingers and ran them down the frozen stone, as his velvet voice broke the silence of the forest “I shall love you, until the last petal falls.” 


End file.
